Dancing your dreams true
by Ling San
Summary: Spoiled princesses never get to go where they want. Unless of course they run away. Who would want to become a dancer though?  OC story
1. Chapter 1

So I Wrote this in 7th grade for an english assignment. I guess it's one of my first stories. I know it isn't that great, but I was in 7th grade. Star Wars is owned by Lucas Film and I own only the random characters I made up, not Boba Fett, who is really only mentioned. Hope you enjoy my very first story.

Chapter 1:

"Don't be a harlot of a girl! I swear I raised you better!" squawked the queen of Cawncord Dawn, my mother.

"You never raised me at all, yes you're my mother, but you didn't raise me, I'll do what I want. I'm going to dance." Yelling at my mother was something I did a lot. Yeah she's the queen but, I really don't care.

Turning on my heal I marched out of the throne room. Outside, the sky was slightly cloudy. The kind of day when it started to rain when no one expected. Why couldn't she let me dance? It's the only thing I actually want to do with my life. Maybe I could run away.

Seconds later the wind kicked up causing me to draw my shawl closer. The pep in my step increased as I walked towards my mini-castle. People waved as I passed and I waved back.

As I came through the door of my home, which I like to call "the cantina", it began to rain cats and dogs. Thank goodness for getting in just in time.

"You have a call my lady." Called the bubbly hostess as I strolled pass the desk.

"Thank you." I nodded to her with the toothy grin.

Walking up to my room I wondered who called. It could be my sister, or my mom wanting to apologize, or maybe just maybe, oh there is no way, but possibly it was my fiancé calling to say he was ok in the war. The war that has taken my brother from me, not to mention my friend Oola. She just had to go to Jabba's palace and get fed to the Rancor. She was the only dancer I actually knew. I met her on a trip to Ryll to see my grand parents. Oola was beautiful but not only that but she was so graceful. She taught me every thing she knew but only because she knew I would use the skills wisely to be free. Free as a bird to fly free.

My brother on the other hand went and threw himself at death in a rather stupid way. Joined the rebels and went to fight the exact cause we serve for. Then when he got himself killed my parents regretted letting him go. That's probably the only reason why they won't let me dance. For fear of losing another child. But us, dancers that is, we don't get killed.

In my deep train of thought I had reached my room. R5-31 greeted me with the usual beep boop beep, sounding rather happy. R5 is my pet and my shrink if you will. I tell him everything! And not only that but he is an entertainer droid meaning he helps dancer's performances look marvelous with lights and fog. He was a present for my sweet 16 from my fiancé, Dioxide. He joined the war because the Empire needed more warriors to fight under the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Yup, that's Dioxide, he'll do anything to keep the galaxy the way it is.

"Hay R5 do you know who called?' I questioned.

"Beeboop." (No)

Walking over to the phone I mashed the flashing message symbol, 2 missed calls and 1 message. Dialing 456 on the base the voice came through the receiver.

"Hey sis. I'm calling to tell you I'll be coming by around 6. Love you sis. Bye.'

Pressing 7, I hung up and looked up at the clock. It was only 5:30.

Half an hour I thought.

I guess my sister knows when I want to talk to her about my plans because I seriously wanted to run away. Take my Firespray and fly to Mos Eisly, Tattoine. Once there I'd go to the cantina. Maybe even buy a small house on the outskirts of town.

"R5 wouldn't you love to live in a small house just out side of Mos Eisly? Then travel Tatooine and dance all over?" I was beaming and feeling really radiant.

"Booobee." (Yes) chirped R5 sounding just as dreamy as I did.

Minuets passed as R5 and I daydreamed about Tatooine. When the knock on the door came I was startled to see how fast time went by. My sister, Alexia, opened the door trudged in and made herself at home.

"So I hear you've had another argument with the 'queen'. What did she say this time?" Alex was always so interested in my arguments with our mom, since she never had them.

"Well first we were just talking. She was asking me where I wanted to visit next. Of course I said Tatooine. That's when she started screeching and acting hysterical. No you're not going to Tatooine! I asked why not? You could steal away or be kidnapped and sold to Jabba. I will not! Yes, yes you will. I swear I was about to hit her. Then she had the nerve to say 'Don't be a harlot, I'd thought I raised you better!"

"No!"

"Yes. I was like 'you didn't raise me; you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do or call me names, and walked away."

"I can't believe she said that. What are you going to do? She won't let you go to Tatooine, there's a tracking device on all the ships."

"I know I'm going to take it off of mine."

"But how?" she looked puzzled.

"I know were it is. And R5 taught me how to deactivate them, the little darllin'." I smiled at him and he beeped back.

Okay, well if you're running away I guess I'll cover for you. But, what about Dioxide and do you have money?" She looked worried but exited.

"Um… how about this? I'll leave Dioxide a hologram. You give it to him the next time you see him. About the money I'll use my secret account."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the blue, an alarm went off. It sounded like a banshee returning from the dead, causing my sister and I to jump with a start.

"Follow." I commanded R5.

He followed as Alex and I ran out of the door and down the hall. The smell of smoke burned my nostrils.

"My ladies, this way please." Called Bankra, the lead commando and the head of protection for me.

"What's going on?" I inquired as I ran next to him in perfect unison with his robotic stride.

"The castle has been attacked."

Who would do such a thing? The question ran through my head the whole time we were on the way to the shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the shelter, it was warm. People were huddled up with children, droids, and other possessions.

"R5, help with the children."

His lights lit up as he beeped with glee, he rolled off with the joy of helping people bubbled up inside him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face turned my way.

"Dioxide," I whispered to myself, then before I could catch my voice I bellowed, "DIOXIDE! IT"S YOU!"

I ran over to him as fast as my legs could carry me and wrapped my arms around him like there was no tomorrow! It seemed like the first time we put our arms around each other in a millennia.

He asked his commanding officer, Boba Fett, if he could step away from the group, which was many of the Mandalorian warriors from the area. Many were already scattered around the shelter looking for friends and family. Holding his calloused hand I led him over to Alexia.

''You look beautiful in that dress Princess Emnolim. You're not in a flight suit."

I thought about how I looked. A long flowing skirt with a purple light buster. My red lekku were in a noble's crest and not a bone crest. The usual boots were replaced by a pair of heels, though my lightsaber was still at my hip. Alex squealed at his reaction and replied,

"I know doesn't she look pretty? I let her borrow my outfit so she could see how it felt to dress tike a true princess. Plus if you want to be a dancer …"

"I'd wear an Exotic leotard." I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Still?" Dioxide asked shaking his head and sounding disappointed.

"Yes, still, of course, I'll have you know I'm running away tonight." I couldn't believe he didn't support my dream anymore. Had my parents convinced him it was bad, too?

"NO, you're not! To where, how?" His tone lowered when he noticed people turning to stare, he gave them ugly looks that caused some to turn and some to laugh.

"I'm going to Mos Eisly; I have money and a ship."

He opened his mouth as if to speak but was silent and soon closed it again.

Minutes later my father spoke.

"No ships are to leave or enter Cawncord space. All violators will be shot down. The planet is on lock down as of now."

I turned and looked at my sister who pursed her lips while glaring at my father.

"No! I have to go now! Getting that device off is going to take all night! I'm sorry I can't stay Dioxide. I'd like to but I really have to go. In time I'll return to you. I promise but I need to get to work." I stood and called R5. In my mind I was calm but I couldn't tell if it showed. Together we went to the star port. It would be a long night and it was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard getting into the ship. But being the dancer I am I convinced the troopers on guard that I would be no threat. Plus I'm the princess, a superior. They had to listen.

Inside the ship I went strait to the cargo hold. The ladder leading down to it seemed like it took an eternity to climb down. Once in the hold I went straight to the control panel containing the device. Prying off the cover my eyes went straight to the little box that was the actual device.

"Blue, then red, then yellow right?" my voice was hushed as I began the process.

5 minutes later I had the device on the floor next to me. It was soooo easy!

"R5 we did it! The..." my words were drowned away into the darkness as holograms popped up around me.

"_Self-destruct sequence terminates in 60 seconds."_

"Damn! No," I slammed my fist into the locker next to me causing my knuckle to swell, "R5 bring up bomb schematics. I need the bomb type." I remembered the techniques my father taught me as a child about how to disarm a bomb.

"." A Kaut Yard Drive. They were the people who made this ship. It should be easy.

More colors great… red, blue, purple, and pink. If I remembered right.

My lightsaber shook in my hand as I snapped the red wire, popped the blue wire, incapacitated the purple wire, and sizzled the pink.

"_Self-destruct terminated,"_ the images went away and I let out my breath, "_HA, HA, HA! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASY? SELFDISTRUCT REACTIVATED! 30 SECOUNDS!"_

I failed and now I was going to die, lovely!

"Well, R5, I love you. You were a great friend!"

"_10 seconds."_

No, it can't be over! My life over just like that. All my great memories flashed in front of me. Being born, meeting Dioxide when I was four, him proposing when I was 13, and getting R5-31. It was like a dream then in a flash of light I was dancing well at least in my head.

"_5 seconds."_

Its over, it's all over!

"BOOOOOO." R5 screamed and engulfed the bomb which went KLABOOM! Inside his helmet. His lights whirred for a second then he let out a sort of laugh. He did it! He saved me, us! He was alive.

Hours later we were in Tatooine Space. Landing was a snap seeing as I was royalty. All I had to do was prove to them that I wasn't a smuggler or some thing.


	5. Chapter 5

After landing in Mos Eisly Star port and finding the cantina I finally felt like I had something to do with my life. I began twirling and spinning to the cantina song. I wanted to laugh! The joy swelled inside like a pressure bomb pressing inside my chest. Both Rebels and Imperials alike cheered me on as the rhythm pulsed threw my body, from my head to my toes, it felt like a little bit of heaven!

Now and forever more I was dancing wit my dreams!


End file.
